Many televisions, audio systems, computers and other electronic devices have the capability of being controlled by a touch-sensitive input interface or device. Such input interfaces allow a user the flexibility to change functionality or settings of electronic devices with the convenience of touch control. Some such input devices are separate from the electronic device to be controlled, such that user can remotely operate the electronic device.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.